We Won't Tell If You Don't
by Masquerade Brawler
Summary: Surely four people know how to keep the same secret.


SG was completely taken off-guard. He'd kissed other blokes before, but only as an on-stage thing.

But _this_ was real.

He should've been pulling away. His instincts shouldn't have been driving him to tilt his head slightly and lean into the kiss. His hands shouldn't have found their way into the tousled dark hair, and he should definitely not have whined in response to the moan of the boy in front of him.

And yet he did, and he was despite the fact that if his father caught them together it would be the end of them both.

Indeed, if Severus Snape found his son, Severus-Gerard Augusto Ferrum snogging Harry James Potter of all people it would not end well at all.

Despite this fact he still pushed the younger, shorter boy's spine against the back of the broom closet with an aggressive little growl.

Harry gasped, pulling away suddenly.

"SG mate, I'm sorry- your father- I know he'd- _sorry_!"

SG's eyebrows raised as he gave a low chuckle that sent shivers down Harry's spine.

"Well... If you feel the need to leave..." The paler boy trailed off, feeling unusually confident as he shifted to give the other space.

Harry looked at the other unsurely.

"Just so you know..." SG drawled as the other boy made to leave the closet.

The Gryffindor turned waiting for the Slytherin to finish his sentence.

"You have nothing to apologise for. That was a bloody good snogging."

Harry blushed, avoiding eye contact as he scurried out of the closet, the other boy strolling behind him.

* * *

"Dammit, Black if you do not stop attempting to force me into-"

"Oh shove it Snape get in the damn closet." the devilish caramel haired girl chuckled, giving the bewildered Potions Master a firm final shove into the broom closet, slamming the door behind her.

"Miss Black this is completely inappro-" his rant was cut short with a gasp as the girl rammed her right hand down his pants.

"Professor did anyone ever tell you that you talk entirely too much?"

Severus Snape gritted his teeth together as he answered.

"No one has ever been foolish enough to express this opinion before yourself, Miss Black."

Keira wriggled her fingers thoughtfully, until Snape bit back a moan.

"Severus, I think for this situation in particular it's common sense to use each other's first names. Don't you agree?"

His answer was to grasp her face in both of his hands and kiss her fiercely.

When he finally broke the frantic contact she smiled dazedly.

"K-knew you'd c-come round, s-sir."

He glared down at her.

"If you are not going to talk properly put that mouth of yours to better use." he growled thrusting his hand into her tousled head of hair.

"At your pleasure, sir." she muttered, saluting.

* * *

"Gerard do you hear that?"

"Sounds familiar..." he chortled to himself, before replying to his friend.

"Yes, I do. I suggest we mind our own business my ruffled friend."

Harry nodded.

"Erm, wanna come up to the Common Room with me?"

"Might as well, I do believe my father's quarter's shall be empty tonight." he snickered, winking at the broom closet.

* * *

Severus found himself mesmerised as he looked into those strange purple-grey green-flecked eyes as the usually sharp-tounged, quick-tempered girl stared up at him from the floor.

He shook his head, and she raised her eyebrows, being incapable of speech at the moment.

"You are making me feel like a pervert."

Another quirk of the brows was the reply to his statement.

"You somehow manage to look positively angelic while on your knees, doing-" his hands tightened in her hair and he moaned in response to a particular sharp nibble before completing his sentence "-_this_ to me. Bloody hell, Keira."

She somehow managed a smirk in response as his hands loosened in her hair.

* * *

"Harry you look so innocent, you're making me feel like a pervert."

The fifth year rubbed his bare shoulder in response blushing.

"Sorry."

"Did it hurt?"

Harry grimaced.

"A bit at first but not as much later."

The paler boy blanched.

"Erm, sorry it was my first time as well." He murmured, burying his nose in the tuff of hair near the back of his lover's neck, kissing the back of his head.

"Don't feel bad... I mean I wouldn't mind trying again."

SG's Caribbean green eyes lit up, as he kissed the other boy's nose.

"Nor would I."

* * *

"Gods, Severus! Try a bit harder to snap my spine, yeah?"

The man smirked, slamming her back against the closet again.

"Only because you requested it so specifically."

She gave him a fiery kiss shoving her hands into his hair, a low hum of pleasure sounding from her.

He chuckled against her neck.

"Are you purring?" he murmured, shifting his hips to the left.

"Lil bit." she trilled, nipping the edge of his nose.

"Fangs..." he warned gently.

* * *

"Well, my boyfriend's got a set of claws on 'im, eh?" SG mumbled, into his lover's ear.

Harry just wrapped his arms around SG's waist.

"You meant that?"

"Meant what?"

"When you called me your boyfriend?"

"Of course."

All of a sudden SG felt a streak of rebellion.

"In fact I think I'm gonna walk you down to the dungeons right now."

Harry's eyes widened as he gulped hard.

"Okay."

* * *

"Bl- Keira where are your underwear?"

"Wasn't wearin any, babe." she said, biting the spot between his ear and neck, causing his entire body to shudder.

"I think we'll need to look for them in my quarters, actually." he growled, picking her up to her immense surprise.

"I second the motion." she hissed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He exhaled slowly, losing himself in the flavour and passion of her kiss, closing his eyes, as her kicked the door closed moving further out into the hallway.

Just as he pulled back to mutter in her ear two other people came spilling into them.

_"Shit!"_

_"Oi, ouch!"_

_"Merlin!"_

_"Bloody hell!"_

The swears and exclamations all sound at once before a heavy silence.

Keira broke it after six seconds.

"Hey, Harry, how've you been?"

"Keira?"

"Mmhmm."

Just then Severus recognised the scrawny life-form across his lap.

"Hello, Gerard."

"Aye, dad."

"Gee, baby?!"

"Kweira!" he giggled squirming away from his parent's lap into his best friend's arms, shoving Harry off of her legs.

"Bae, whatchu, doin out here?"

"Your father."

Harry turned to stare at Snape, who was already standing looking as impassive and intimidating as he normally did.

"Oh please Potter, Keira can smell my son all over you."

Keira smiled.

"Gee, you're not gay. You just like one boy."

"How do you even-"

"Siren senses." she sung.

"Among other things." Snape muttered a wry smirked on his face.

Harry wretched.

"Shut up, Potter."


End file.
